


The New Display

by eerian_sadow



Series: Cannibal Shrapnel and Basement Hook [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Necrophilia, Other, trophies and displays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook has a new companion to add to his display room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Display

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Aug 9 round of tf_speedwriting at livejournal.
> 
> Prompt: 2. Scenario: at an exhibition where the subject matter is something rare or unusual.
> 
> Creepy necrophiliac Hook returns! And is creepy! No intercourse happens here, but proceed with caution anyway.

"All right, bring it in here. _Carefully_." Hook watched anxiously while his teammates carried the display case and its contents into his exhibition room. 

Scavenger twitched his tail once, clearly irritated. "We do know what we're doing, Hook. This is hardly your first doll."

" _Companion!_ " The Constructicon medic hissed. "They are not dolls, they are companions!"

"Whatever you want to call them," Scrapper snapped. "This one is heavy! Where do you want it?"

"Over there, in the blue corner." Hook pointed. "I've set up the angled table for mounting this one."

"Kinky," Scavenger quipped. "Is that so you don't have to take your doll out of its box to play with it?"

"Not all of my _companions_ require removal from their display cases for me to enjoy them. But yes, it is."

"Just don't invite us over to watch," The Construction leader said as he guided his end of the case to the top of Hook's angled table. "Bonecrusher is still freaking out over that last drunken orgy you got him to come over for."

"Bonecrusher is a prude." Hook smiled as his teammates settled the case on the table, then activated the clamps that would hold it in place. "Ah, this is perfect. Thank you Scrapper, Scavenger."

"You're welcome," Scavenger chirped. "Have fun with your doll!"

Hook reigned in the urge to murder the youngest Constructicon--they had nowhere to find replacements just now, after all--and focused his attention on the companion in the display case. The mech there was artfully arranged, with his massive spike standing proudly erect from his dead grey frame. He was positively perfect.

Then he turned away from his newest display and took in the rest of the cases lining the walls. Dull grey frames, posed in an array of erotic positions greeted his optics and he sighed with contentment. His sanctuary was perfect.


End file.
